This invention relates to timers for reminding a user of medication to take the same at predetermined time intervals.
Medication timers per se are known in the art, as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,056 to McIntosh et al. entitled Medication Clock—Shows a clock with medication-containing compartments. The clock records the time each compartment is opened and provides audio and visual alerts when medication needs to be taken.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,331,953 to Anderson et al. entitled Device in Connection With an Inhaler—Shows an electronic timer in the inhaler which records the time each dosage is taken.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,925,021 to Castellano et al. entitled Medication Delivery Device With a Microprocessor and Characteristic Monitor—Shows an arrangement wherein an inhaler is coupled to an electronic timer to record the time of each dosage taken.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,324,123 to Durso entitled Medication Timer—Shows a bottle cap type timer for providing an alarm when medication is to be taken.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,545,592 to Welner entitled Medication Reminder Device—Shows a pill container cap type timer which generates an alarm when it is time to take a pill.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,604,650 to Sagar entitled Bottle-Cap Medication Reminder and Overdose Safeguard—Shows a “bottle presence sensor” which detects whether medication has been taken, times the interval after that when medication is to be taken again, and generates audio and visual alert signals to inform the user to take the medication again.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,054,231 to Valerio entitled C-Shaped Medication Reminder Device—Shows a C-shaped holder for pill containers, including a switch actuated by a container inserted into the holder, so that the switch starts an integral timer which generates an alarm the next time a pill in the container needs to be taken. The timer is reset by the switch each time the container is removed from the holder and replaced.
An object of the invention is to provide a disposable medication timer which is particularly useful in the dispensing of medication contained in bottles.